Colors of Adventure
by darkollie77
Summary: Finn finds a girl with rainbow-colored hair who seems to have fallen 10,000 feet through his roof...Who is she, and why has she been missing for the past month? My first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Screaming, I tumbled through the air in a terrifying free-fall. I flipped head-over-heels, tears streaming out of the corners of my eyes. My white hair, streaked with the colors of the rainbow, whipped around me and tore into the sky above me.

_How did I get here? Who am I? _I thought.

Or I would have been thinking, had I not been falling through the sky.

My brain was more like: _!_

I flipped around so that the ground spread out below me. The view was lovely, but I really wasn't concerned with that at the moment.

Green hills spread out below me. A pink castle glowed in the distance, and snowy mountains bordered the edge of my vision. The hills shot up towards me, growing terrifyingly close. Suddenly something became clear directly below me. A tree…

No…a treehouse?

I crashed through the roof, the wood cutting into my pale skin. I landed hard on something soft, then bounced off and onto a wooden floor. I lay there, groaning and bleeding.

I heard approaching footsteps and turned slightly from my facedown position on the floor.

A boy about my age, 13, looked down at me, his white eared hat blurry. He called out to someone. "Jake! Someone fell through our roof!"

I smiled, wincing from the pain. "Sorry…kind of…broke your roof…staining your carpet," I muttered.

Then everything went black.

I woke up in a strange bed, my head aching. "Ehhh…whattt…."

The kid from earlier was sitting next to me. "Hey! You woke up! Psycadellic entry. Are you alright?" he blurted.

I sat up, holding my head. "Yeah, I think so, which is amazing considering I fell from the sky through a roof." I looked around the room, which was small but cozy. "This your place? It's sweet."

He grinned. "Yeah! Hey, lemme go get my bro Jake. He's my bro, but not, like, my bro. You know?"

Not waiting for an answer, he leaned out the window. "Hey, Jake! She's awake!"

A dog's face appeared in the window. "No way! She's a babe!"

I stared at the face. "Uh…isn't this, like, the second floor?"

Jake grinned, stepping his stretched legs into the room. "I'm stretchy, baby! Check it: Key Hand!" He shifted his paw into the shape of a key. "No Lock? Well-Lock Hand!" and shifted it into said shape.

I laughed, though my head pounded. "Nice to meet'cha."

The boy laughed. "My name is Finn! What's yours?"

I frowned, finally able to think straight. "I…I don't know."

Finn gaped, his jaw nearly hitting the floor. "Whaaaat?" He turned to Jake, whose jaw had actually hit the floor. "What should we do, Jake?"

Jake put on an intense thinking face. "Hmmm. Hmmmmmmmm. HMMMMMMMMMMMM." He moved around the room, scratching his jowls.

"I know!" he exclaimed. "Let's take her to Princess Bubblegum! She's smart, she'll know what to do."

Finn blushed noticeably at the mention of the name. "Uh….yeah, sure. Good idea, Jake."

He turned to me. "Can you get up?"

I fumbled out of the bed, dusting off my ripped-up white skirt covered in blood. "I can, but I'm not sure I'm in a condition to meet a princess," I laughed.

Finn grinned. "Princess Bubblegum is really cool. Don't worry."

I nodded. "Alright. I don't know how far I can walk…"

"You don't have to WALK!" Jake said. "You can ride…on the Jake Express!" He stretched out the window again, leaning so that Finn and I could climb on. "Woo Woo!"

Finn laughed, climbing on. "You are one bombastic dude, bro." He extended a hand out to me. "Come on! Let's go find out who you are."

I hesitated a moment, a bit nervous to go riding around on a stretchy dog. Then I grinned. "Alright. Let's do it!"

"And then the troll was like, 'dude, I just got punched off a cliff'!"

"No way! Wow, what a troll!"

We erupted into laughter, rolling about on Jake's back. The dog called back to us, imitating a flight attendant's falsetto.

"Boop! Candy Kingdom, just up head! Please fasten your seatbelts, stuff the food down your gut and prepare for landing! Boop!"

We landed smoothly inside the walls of the castle I had seen earlier, in front of two great wooden doors. Finn called up to the figure at the top of the wall. "Hey, Cinnamon Bun! Can ya let me in?"

The figure (who I realized, to my alarm, was indeed a Cinnamon Bun) waved down at Finn. "Uh, hey, guys! Came to party?"

Finn sighed. "Not today, Cinnamon Bun! I need to see Princess Bubblegum!"

Cinnamon Bun paused before yelling back. "She's, uh, not here! She, um, went to…talk to the Ice King!"

Finn's face went pale. "What? When did she leave?"

"Um…three days ago…I think…"

Finn turned back. "Flip! What the zip! Princess Bubblegum's in danger!" He climbed onto Jake's back pulling me up with him. "We gotta go, Jake! To the Ice Kingdom!"

My head spun. "What? What's going on?"

"The Ice King is a nerd, man! A really mean nerd!"

I nodded. "Dude, let's go!" A princess in the company of a nerd is extremely bad.

We landed in a freezing snow bank, the frozen particles softening our fall. We laughed as Jake emerged a blue color, shivering.

Jake pointed to a castle at the top of a long ramp. "That's the ice king's castle," he said. "PB is up there."

I nodded, massaging my aching head. "So, we just… go up there? Get PB? And go?"

Jake shook his head. "Naw, don't'cha get it? The Ice King kidnaps princesses, dude."

"Oh. So, then…do we have backup or something…"

Finn laughed. "We're heroes!" he cried, drawing a sword from his green backpack. "We'll kick his butt!"

We peered into the Ice King's castle through a window carved in the ice. A nerdy-looking man with a long ice-white beard and a blue robe was "playing" a drum set rather loudly and badly. "That's the ice king," Finn whispered.

A pretty girl with sticky-looking pink hair and an unusually pink complexion glared at the Ice King through the bars of an icy-looking cell. "And that's…" Fin swallowed. "That's…"

Jake nodded. "that's _Princess Bubblegum,_" he whispered.

I stared at Finn's bright red face. _So that's who he likes. Huh. Isn't she, like, 17?_ I shook my head. How did I know that?

The princess yelled at the Ice King, her voice shrill and tired. "Look, Ice King, release me now and you will avoid a life of regret! And moral failure!" she threatened, rather weakly.

Finn kicked the wall apart suddenly, his face its normal color. "ICE KING! RELEASE HER NOW!"

The Ice King stopped his "drumming", turning to face the young adventurer. "Wh-what? Finn? But, it's not time for the wedding yet! You're early!"

"I'm not here for your _wedding_, you sicko! I'm here to kick…your…butt!" he yelled, spattering his words with punches.

Jake and I moved over to the cell door. He shifted his hand. "Key Hand!" He unlocked the door easily.

I helped Princess Bubblegum out of the cell. "Good morning, Princess," I said.

"Good morrow," she replied, her voice now calm. "Who might you be?"

I rubbed my head. "Well, miss, I was hoping that you could tell me that."

She nodded. "I see. Well, we should get back to the castle now." She turned to Finn, who was still beating up the Ice King. "Finn, we should get going!"

He immediately turned mid-punch, grinning. "You got it, PB!" He leaped off the unconscious Ice King and onto Jake's back. Without a backwards glance to the defeated Ice King, we flew off in the direction of Candy Castle.

Back in the castle, PB thanked Finn, who blusingly accepted her praise.

She turned to me suddenly. "Now, who could you be? I don't recognize your species…you're not a candy person, and you're not a vampire or a human…"

She turned to Cinnamon Bun, who had joined us in the room. "Sir Cinnamon Bun, could you alert Lady Rainicorn and ask her to come here please?"

I frowned at the name. "Lady Rainicorn…I know…Lady Rainicorn…"

Jake started, surprised. "You know my girlfriend?"

I shook my head, not thinking about the fact that Jake was dating someone. "No, like…I know the name. But not her personally…I can't…remember…"

Just then, Lady Rainicorn entered the room. Her long white unicorn body was rimmed with a beautiful rainbow mane.

She greeted PB and Finn with a few friendly Korean words, then nuzzled Jake. When she turned to me, however, she recoiled in surprise.

"?" she asked Jake. "!"

Jake gasped. "You're kidding me!" He turned to PB. "Lady says…this is her niece!"

"WHAT?" The cry went out from all three of us remaining.

"I'm not a unicorn!" I cried. "I'm humanoid!"

Lady said something else to Jake. "She says…this girl is half-unicorn, half-human," he translated. "Her name is Iris. She's been missing for a month!"

"What the nibblets?" Finn gaped.

"Iris…yeah, that's my name," I murmured. "I lived…in the clouds? Um, I don't think there's anyone else like me. I was…really lonely." I nodded. "Yeah, I remember that part."

"But what happened between the time that you went missing and the time that you fell through the roof?" Finn asked.

I frowned. "Uh, I don't know. That part's hard. I know I ran away…because I was bored…but after that…" I trailed off, lost in thought.

It was strange. I really couldn't remember anything past sneaking out of the castle in the clouds.

"I went…to the forest there," I said. "A big cloud forest."

Princess Bubblehum nodded. "That would be the Cloudy Forest," she said. "This is quite interesting. Finn, are you otherwise engaged?"

"Naw, PB, just being cool," Finn sang.

"Then I have a quest for you. Find out what happened to Iris by retracing her steps. I'm sure that going back to the Cloudy Forest will help her to regain her memories," the princess said. "Take someone who can fly with you…Lady and I must go to another one of those vegetable shows, but I'm sure that LSP or…_Marcelline_ would be willing to help you," she said, shuddering slightly at the second name.

Finn nodded enthusiastically. "Sure thing! LSP is in some sort of beauty pagent, but I'm sure Marcelline can help!"

PB nodded hesitantly. "Yes, just…be careful around her, Finn, alright?"

Finn and I climbed onto Jake's back again. "Right," Finn laughed.

And we were off to the house of the mysterious Marcelline.

I peered through the branches of the dark forest. "Are you sure she lives here? It's kind of…dark," I shuddered.

"Hey, your hair is turning white," Finn told me.

"Yeah, that's because of the lack of sunlight down here," Jake said. "It messes with their rainbow hair."

I shook my head, trying to clear what felt like cobwebs on the inside of my skull. "It makes me feel all funny," I said. "Like, funny weird, not funny haha." I winced as another shiver ran down my spine. "Definitely not funny haha."

Finn pointed through the branches. "No worries, my lady, we're almost there," he declared gallantly.

I blushed. "Just Iris, Iris is fine," I muttered.

Finally we arrived at the small house built into the trees. I shivered as Finn knocked on the door.

"What kind of person is Marcelline anyways?" I asked. "Princess Bubblegum seemed not to like her…"

The door creaked open suddenly. A tall girl with long black hair and an ash-gray complexion stood just inside the door. She smiled, her lips pulled back to reveal two sharp fangs. A demonic-looking bass was clutched in her hand.

"Hey, Finn and Jake. What's up, you guys?"

She spotted me and snarled, her face scrunching into a terrifying shape. "Wh…what is THAT?"

Finn glanced between the two girls: one snarling and the other shivering in fear. He said the only thing that could be said in that moment:

"Marcelline, this is Iris! Iris, this is Marcelline. Marcelline is a vampire; Iris is half-human, half-unicorn."

I trembled a bit, but extended my hand politely. "N-nice to meet you," I mumbled.

Marcelline calmed down, but obviously retained some fear. "She…She's a light creature! We're, like, dangerous to each other! What is she doing here?"

"I, um…need to figure out where I was between the Cloud Forest and falling through Finn's roof," I said cautiously. "I ran away from home and lost my memories."

Marcelline nodded. "Been there-well, the running away part. Not fun." She turned to Finn. "So you need a way to fly, huh?"

Finn nodded. "Need some fly, though I'm pretty fly already…" He danced around for a second.

Both Marcelline and I laughed, then shot a look at the other, surprised that we could share in something. "Well, I guess I can help you out this one time. Just a sec." She disappeared into her house, floating along.

"Wow, she's… a vampire. And I'm not dead. Wow." I grinned nervously.

Finn looked at me, tilting his head to the side curiously. "Of course. Vampires aren't all bad, you know."

"I always learned that vampires—and all other creatures of the dark—are all bad. Like, they'll kill you if they can."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was the focal point of every lesson. Even math!" We laughed, though I felt a little sick. What other lies had I learned in that school?

Marcelline returned with two amulets in her hands. "These will let you fly. Just put them on, and they're pretty easy to control."

Finn slipped the red jewel over his head. "Cool. Floaty stones."

Jake slipped his on as well. "Alrighty, let's get going! Just pull out that map, sweety, and lead the way!"

Marcelline waved as we sped off into the sky. "Nice meeting you," she called to me.

I smiled, thinking of how my professor would scream at what I was about to do. "Nice to meet you too! You're really great!"

I laugh as we speed up into the clouds. I remember how to fly now, and the action comes naturally now. I can feel the sun on my face, and grin as the colors spread up my hair.

I pause, waiting for my new friends to catch up to me. Jake is speeding really fast, though not quite as fast as me. His eyelids are pulled back from the wind. Finn laughs as he zooms past his canine friend. "THIIIIIIS IIIISSS AAAAAWEEEEESOOOOOMEEEEE!" he screams, his voice cracking with the intensity of his euphoria.

In his speed, his hat blows off, revealing a mop of beautiful blond hair as radiant as the sun.

"E…Eh?" I gasp, doubling over in laughter. "Wow! Your hair…"

"Aah!" he screams, grabbing his hat and pulling it over his head, obviously embarrassed. He looks at me pleadingly. "Don't laugh, I know I have ridiculous hair!"

I float over to him, smiling at his embarassment. "Naw, man! It's awesome!"

His face flushes a light red with embarassement. "Thanks."

I blushtoo, without knowing why. "Um…Look! The forest is over there," I say, pointing to the tall cloud formation in front of us.

"Hey, yeah! Mathematical!" Finn flies over to the entrance with Jake and me in tow.

I stand, pausing, at the spot where I had entered a month ago. "I reeeeeally don't want to go in here," I say, glancing hesitantly at the dark shadows that covered the clouds. "Bad feeling, dude."

Finn grins. "Naw, it's good!" He looks into my eyes, staring in a way that makes me blush again. "You scared?"

I mumble something about not being a coward or anything under my breath. Finn grabs my hand, smiling at me. "Come on, Iris. I'll hold your hand. Nothing'll happen to you. I promise."

I swallow, trying not to think about the fact that a HAND, a BOY'S HAND, is HOLDING MY HAND. His hand is soft and warm and so unlike a unicorn's hoof. It's small and perfect and makes me want to scream.

Finn looks at me, and for a second I'm worried that he's read my mind or something or has noticed how red my face is when he laughs.

"Iris, your hair! It's…red!"

I gasp, grabbing a handful of my hair and staring at it. Sure enough, it's a deep red color reminiscent of roses and the shade of my face.

"Oh, my god!" I murmur. "Whoops." I know that it's changed color because I was feeling so blushy at the moment, and refrain from telling him this.

Jake looks at me, then at my hair, and then at my hand in Finn's.

"Hmm, maybe it changes with your mood," he comments. I make a note to strangle him later.

"Yeah…I guess I just feel really brave?" I suggest weakly.

Finn shrugs, evidently deciding not to think about this. "Um, okay then," he says, and my hair is able to fade back into its usual wide spectrum of colors.

We step into the Cloud Forest, walking except not really walking, since we're like 10,000 feet up and I'm not really sure how Finn and Jake are still breathing. But if Princess Bubblegum, who is evidently some kind of genius, is okay with it, then, I'm fine with it too. Anyways.

I stay kind of close to Finn and Jake, knowing that _something_ happened here and that it was the reason I was gone for a month and fell through the sky.

Finn laughs at the way I look around, paranoid and afraid. "Iris, it's okay! We're heroes. Nothing will happen to you."

I sigh, hoping like crazy that I can trust his promise. I take a deep breath, in…out. My body calms down and I smile at them, a real smile that shows my strength.

We continue walking, with me gently guiding us on the path that I took a month ago. Then I had been crying and howling with anger, stumbling into the clouds and kicking them , then screaming when the dissolved into nothing. Now I walk slowly and confidently, with friends by my side and a smile on my face.

I pause, glancing around and trying to figure out where I went next. I figured that about this time I was tired of kicking the trees, so I start looking for a gap.

I point to where I can finally see light flickering through the puffy white branches. "There…"

As we step through the gap, Finn smiles. "See, nothing happened. Iris safe."

Jake grinned. "I musta' scared 'em off."

I laugh. "You da bro, Jake. You da bro." I turn into the light happily. "You know, I—"

I stop, staring at what I see ahead. Finn looks back at me, boyish face full of curiosity. "Iris, what's wrong?"

I can't explain. All I can do is swallow the tears that come into my eyes and point at the castle in front of us, the one that dominates the sky and looks like it's woven from storm clouds and misery. Mostly misery. My hair turns an ashen gray. I tremble, wondering what memories are withheld from me that make me feel this overpowering fear at seeing this castle.

Finn looks at the castle, then at me, then at the castle again. "So," he says, determination setting into his voice, "We're going there, huh?"

I tremble, my whole body feeling an intense fear and nearly becoming overcome with terror and the instinct to flee as far away this Creeper Castle as I can. "You…promise I'll be okay?" I ask, rubbing my hand through Jake's fur.

"Yes," they both say, with no other words tacked on. Nothing else needs to be said. I swallow again and walk with them towards the castle, my heart pounding but my fear controlled.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't want to go in.

I definitely don't want to go in. I'm surer of this than the fact that I like rainbow sherbet and that shadows freak me out. I know FOR SURE that this castle is a place that I do NOT want to go. But…

I _do _want to know what happened to me, and I don't want to be a wimp in front of Finn and Jake.

So I follow them into the castle, proud that I am able to regain at least some color in my hair. Since Finn and Jake don't have the feeling that I do that Something Bad lives in this castle, we go in through the great wooden doors, studded with metal squares medieval-style. Gritting my teeth, images of myself pushing angrily through the doors a month ago fill my head.

_Agh! So angry. Angry angry angry! And cold. And wet. I hate getting wet. I want to go inside. I want to be in my bed, so soft and warm…but I don't want to go home. Not to that prison. I can go here, because I don't know of any sky creatures that are born of darkness, and all the people I have met have always had good intentions, right? So they'll give me food, they always do. I slip inside, wipe my feet in that disgusting habit of politeness that I just can't shake off, and look for the cretin—that's a good word I learned, though I hate to admit that it's from that place—who owns this castle so they can give me something to eat._

"Wow," Finn whistles as we walk inside. "Spacious."

It is indeed spacious inside the castle, which I have officially dubbed Creeper Castle. A large flight of stairs leads around us, reminiscent of the house in that one musical _The Sound of Music._ It isn't pure-white or filled with singing children and almost-nuns, though. Shadows dance on the walls, creating the mood of horror-movie-slaughter rather than touching-musical-joy. Gargoyles and bats replace the singing children.

"Hellooooooo…" Jake calls.

"Ssh!" I hiss, terrified that he will come out… Huh? "He"? _Who is that…_

Shaking my head, I begin to move quietly towards one of the walls. This wall in particular is covered with a large painting of a very ugly man with a large, unpleasant moustache. I pull it to the side (the painting, that is—not the moustache), revealing a secret doorway.

"Waoh, secret tunnel~" Finn says. "Coooooool."

I frown as we step through into a courtyard. "No, this isn't…right…"

"What's wrong?" Finn asks.

"This isn't right…did we come through the wrong door?" I whip my head around, trying to figure out what this place is.

"Ah, Miss Iris, you have returned to me, eh?"

A figure leaps down from one of the scraggly cloud-trees. His face is partially hidden by a colorful masquerade mask, complete with feathers. His suit is crisp with sharp shoulders and its bright purple and red stripes.

I kneel on the ground in front of him, clutching my head that feels like it's going to explode. "Aaaahhh!" A horrible feeling cuts through my head.

Finn puts up his fists behind me. "Hey, what gives?"

The man laughs, a laugh that jolts my memory, though producing nothing that I could understand. "I am the Duke. Would you like to rest for a while and feed yourselves?"

He stares at me, a stare that shoots into my head like a pin through a pin cushion. "Iris, you know how nice this place is. Tell your friends."

I nod numbly. "Yes, this place is so nice. Stay a while and feed."

Finn looks at me doubtfully. "But…just now…"

Jake pulls on his sleeve. "Naw, man, it's all good. Let's go."

The Duke smiles. "Yes, Fiiiiiinn, come along," he says, drawing Finn's name out. "Come and rest. Come and feed."

Finn grins a big trusting smile. "Alright. Sounds good."

_I screamed as a feeling like hot pins struck my body, making me writhe in pain. Through my tears I could see nothing but darkness. However, as my eyes adjusted I could make out the shapes of other girls, all huddled against walls and covered in filth. Their eyes looked down hopelessly as they stared at the cuffs that chained them to the wall. I howled again in rage and pain and rattled the bars of my cage. "Let me out! LET ME OUT!" I screamed. My hair hung down in messy tangles all over the base of my cage. The dress that The Duke had given me was ripped and torn, exposing my skin in many places. I didn't know how I had gotten there. One minute, falling asleep in the soft bed The Duke had shown me to, the next…howling in a cage. "HELP ME!" I screamed._

_A door opened, letting light spill into the room. The Duke stepped into the room, his suit crisp and pristine as it had been when I had first seen him. "Duke! Help me!" I cried desperately. He smiled, and for a moment my heart soared. I was saved! He opened the cage and led me to another room. This room smelled nice and had a large bed in the middle of it. I smiled back at the man. "Duke, where was that place? What were those poor girls doing there?"_

_He smiled again, and I relax again. Everything will be alright. It was a dream, right?_

"_I'm afraid it's not a dream, Iris."_

_My smile stays frozen on my face. "Huh?"_

_He grinned horribly. "I will SUCK the power from you… All of it…"_

_I scream._

I follow The Duke as he shows Finn and Jake to a room. "Rest and feed," he says. I echo his words.

I still can't remember what happened here, but I do know that The Duke is mind-controlling me. This, of course, freaks me out, but I am evidently unable to express this.

Closing the door of the boys' room, The Duke leads me to a similar room. He snaps his gloved fingers, and I am released from his control.

"What do you want with my friends and me?" I demand angrily.

The Duke smiles, shoving me onto the bed in a way that pulls at my memory.

"You won't remember, Iris." My name being spoken by this strange man makes me look up.

"W-What?"

"I have your memory of what happened…of what I did to you…" He holds up an orb that shows The Duke giving me a dress and food. I tremble as I watch him enter the dungeon, shove me onto the bed, and attack me…

The memory-me screamed something and shot a rainbow at The Duke. _Eh? I can do that? _The Duke puts the orb back into his pocket.

"You fought back, of course. And I stole your memory of your unique attack, and now I can perform it. Fool."

My hair flushes into an angry purple. I'm so angry at this Duke character, this guy that totally took advantage of naïve, trusting me. "Why the heck was I here for a month?" I demand.

The Duke pauses, confused, looking for the first time as though he is off-guard. "You escaped after a week. I was careless." He leaned over me again. "That doesn't matter now. You have returned…perhaps you have something of the ground to tell to me. Come…"

"Aaaaahh!"

(Finn's turn)

"I wonder why Iris didn't want to come here," Finn said, turning to Jake. "It seems like such a nice place."

"Man, don't worry about the girl. Girls are totally confusing. Trust me."

"Hey, her name is Iris. She's not 'the girl'."

Jake stared at Finn. "Yo, we're just doing the quest for her! Once she remembers, zip, she'll be outta here. Don't get all sentimental like you did for Susan Strong."

"But Susan Strong came back," Finn pointed out.

"Whatever, man. Just don't get too attached to her." Jake rolled over onto his other side.

"I'm not attached to her! Not like you mean, anyways. I don't like her like that…I like PB, you know that…" Finn trailed off, not very convincingly. "Hey…Jake?"

Jake snored in reply. Finn sighed. "He's asleep," he muttered.

Finn was tired too, and didn't even notice the wires that connected themselves to his head as he drifted off into sleep.

A/N

I really need to stop listening to sad Vocaloid songs when I write. I was just listening to "Pierrot" and IT'S FRICKIN DEPRESSING. If I was a crying person, I would be crying. And then I was listening to…"Rotten Girl", I think, when I was doing the happy flying scene and it screwed me up, and then I was listening to "Happy Synthesizer" when I was writing the creeper-rapist scene and it was like, unfitting music much… I should have listened to "The madness of duke venomaina"…

…oh my god I think I know where I got the idea for that creeper's name…

Wow. And I was drawing him and I thought, "He should look like Gakupo". I am so sorry, Gakupo, I love you but you make the perfect creeper.

Anyways.

YES I KNOW I SWITCHED TENSE AGAIN BUT IT JUST SEEMED BETTER I AM SO SORRY! Please don't kill me. This story is a bit of an experiment for me since I am used to writing third-person. The whole first-person thing, along with the memory thing, just screws up my tense. So please- bear with me here!

BTW, thanks for all the reviews. The few, sad, lonely reviews. Please continue with the helpful comments—I'm always looking to improve! (Though I don't have to look far, huh.)


	3. Chapter 3

FINN'S POV

I'm floating.

I am drifting through a field of flowers…a forest…an iceland.

People flash by.

LSP. Marceline. Jake. Lady Rainicorn. And…

Princess Bubblegum.

She laughs happily as she grabs my hand in her soft, slightly sticky one.

"Come on, Finn!" she smiles. "Come with me."

Blushing happily, I float with her through images until we reach the flowery field.

The scent of the flowers drifts up toward my nose. I plop down next to PB in the grass, pleasantly dizzy from the smell. Her thirteen-year-old (yesss!) pink face turns even pinker as she squeezes my hand.

"I love you, Finn," she says.

I turn to her, smiling and blushing like a maiden in love. "I love you too."

"Come on, let's go somewhere away from everything…everyone," she says.

Sitting up, I frown in puzzlement. "What about Jake?"

She points a dainty finger at the only cloud in the pure blue sky. "He is there…with Lady," she says. "Come on, we'll join them, ok?"

I stand up, prepared to leave, when a thought strikes me. "What about Iris?"

PB's face darkens. "Well, what about her! She'll be fine. Now come on."

"I promised to help her, to protect her!"

The pinkette sighs impatiently. "She's fine, ok? She's where she should be."

"But I—"

"Are you coming or not?" My beloved princess' eyes brim with angry tears.

"I—I just—"

"Now or never, Finn!" she hisses at me through suddeny sharp and terrifying teeth.

My heart nearly rips in two. "I—I have to go see if she's alright!"

I run over the field, my feet painfully slow. Suddenly the flowers have a sickening smell and turn to hot coals under my feet. The sky darkens as PB looms over me, no longer looking like the princess I love. Her claws reach out to me and—

I sit up, breathing heavily. The wires move, snake-like, around me, trying to reattach themselves to my head.

"Aaah! What! The! Glob!" A few wild strokes and the wires lay on the floor, unmoving.

Rushing over to Jake's bed, I do the same to the wires connected to my doggie bro's head. "Jake! Jake!"

Jake sits up, rubbing his eyes. "What is it, bro? I was having this great dream—Oh my glob! Your head…it's all bloody, man!"

I wipe the blood from my eyes, careful to keep it off my hat. "Just the wires, man. Come on! The Duke is messed up. We gotta find Iris!"

I pound on the door that I find behind the painting.

"The Duke! Open up!" I kick through the door to find myself in a dark basement.

Mold drips from the ceiling onto rats in the corners. Frightened-looking girls huddle in a group, staring at us.

"Where's The Duke?" I demand. One girl, a tiny child likely no older than nine, points to a door in the back wall.

I tear through the door and stand shocked at what I see.

The Duke leans over Iris in a threatening pose. His hand is on her forhead, gripping her ash-gray hair. Iris' hands are trapped behind her, and her face is taut with fear.

"He-help," she calls weakly.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: whoops, I lied! I didn't post soon!

I didn't know what to write next. Actually, I still don't know. We'll see how this goes. I OWN NOTHING but I did make up the Duke and Iris, so yeah and stuff.

Oh my god, I totally have to fix that last chapter. If I forget, remind me, okay? Please.

"Show me your true power!" The Duke commands Finn. "Come!"

Finn reaches into his backpack again, but before he can get anything Jake jumps over him and lands on the face of the Duke.

"Don't mess with Finn, you blob!" Jake yells. He stretches over the Duke, enveloping him in a spmye of stretchy doggy flesh.

"Dude, you rock!" Finn exclaims.

I pale noticeably, my skin graying to match my hair. "No, Jake! Look out!"

"Huh?" Jake winces, and a lump appears on his stomach. "Owwwwwwwww!"

He unstretches himself, and the Duke is shooting lasers everywhere. "Many thanks to Star Wars Princess for teaching me this!" he laughs.

All of a sudden the voice of reason and fandom appeared and slapped the author in the face. "There is no Star Wars Princess in Adventure Time; if there was, it would be Princess Leia; and they use lightsabers, not magical lasers," it says, then disappears to bring annoyance to fanfiction writers worldwide.

"Many thanks to Robot Princess for teaching me this!" he laughs. ((still not magic if it was a robot, but whatever. I'll let this one pass.))

Finn draws his beloved sword. "Duke! You are so outta here!" he howls.

I brighten at the sight of the sword. "Yes! He can't take that!" My hair turns a hopeful yellow-orange.

The Duke pales as I brighten. "No. You can't—" then he spots the amulet on Finn's chest, knocked loose by his fight with the wires. "Prepare to die, Finn the human." He points a thin finger at the jewel, and another at Jake's.

"What?" Finn says, and suddenly the color drains out of their amulets and into the Duke's hand. He smiles his horrible smile. "Goodbye." And Finn and Jake slip, almost silently, through the cloud floor towards the ground, thousands of feet below.

I scream. "Finn, Jake! Noooo!" I get up to fly after them.

"Oh no you don't," the Duke says. "You're staying right mye."

"I'm staying right here," I say, hypnotized. "I'm staying—"

I shake my hair wildly. "Heck no! I am _not_ staying here!" And before the Duke can even think to move, I'm gone, racing after my friends.

I can see them below me, tiny specks of blue-white and yellow. Suddenly they're yellow and blue-blond, and I catch Finn's hat as it flies up to me. The echoes of their screams ring in my ears, and I shout ahead, even though I know they can't hear me: "I'm coming! Hang on!" I have no idea what I want them to hang on to, though.

I'm speeding so fast my face, my eyes, everything hurts, and I swear I totally understand how a meteor feels as it's falling to earth. Slightly amused in the absurdity of the moment, I glance backward to see if I've made a rainboom yet.

Not quite.

They're getting closer, but so is the ground. They're going to crash into the ocean, and while water is usually a good place to fall, at that height they'll splatter like it was concrete. I'm close enough to see Finn's facial expression, and he looks terrified. Motivated by their peril once again, I press myself to go faster.

They're twenty feet above the water. Ten. Five. Two. Then I manage to scoop them up, just barely keeping them from plunging or splattering on the water. Jake's cheering, but Finn still looks terrified. I manage to bring them to the a beach, luckily pretty close by. Finn's not fat, but I'm no weightlifter.

Finn's still breathing heavily when we land on the beach. "Can we…get away from the water, please?" he squeaks.

I glance at Finn, then at Jake, then at the water, and back at Jake again. he shrugs and nods, and we take Finn about a mile back into the forest, in a big meadow-clearing thing. There he calms down, blond hair all askew.

I hand him his hat. "Thanks," he says. "For the save. And the hat."

I shrug, smiling despite myself. "I should say the same. Except I don't wear a hat."

He grins and wraps me in a big hug, making my hair blush as bright as my face. "Really. Thanks."

Finn leans back and Jake cuts in. "So what's the deal with the Duke? How did he do that crazy amulet-sucking thing?"

"He can absorb magic," I explain. "The Duke took my magic, apparently…but not my flight, thankfully. He took the power from the amulets, too."

Finn glances at Jake. "Hey, that's good! We don't use magic a lot." He studies his foot. "Flip! What the zip? I cut myself." There's a gash on the side of his ankle, oozing red blood. I stare at it.

"That's a weird color," I say. "My blood's rainbow. Like oil on water."

"That's because Finn's a human," Jake says. "Weird, huh?"

"I only know of one other human," Finn tells me. "Her name's Susan Strong. She lives in a sewer."

I nod. "Uh huh. Well, I'm half human."

Jake grins. "Hey, maybe you twos are related!" Finn pales noticeably.

"That's not likely," I say. "There's pictures of my dad, he's dark haired, not blond."

Finn shrugs, looking relieved. "Well, never mind that! What the glob are we gonna do now?"

I stare up through the clouds. "I dunno. We can't get back up there again…"

Suddenly I can see a speck in the white clouds, and a chill runs down my back.

"Your hair's turning gray!" Finn exclaims. "What's wrong?"

I point a shaking finger at the speck, drawing closer every second. It's dark, purple-haired, and very, very angry…

"The Duke!" Finn shrieks, and leaps to his feet.

"Do you have any arrows?" I call to the hero.

"Yeah, check my bag," he says. I rifle through the green backpack: gum, a cellphone, daggers, an old moldy sandwich, the horn of a manticore…There! I pull out a bow and a quiver of arrows. "Perfect."

The Duke lands, so hard he makes a crater in the ground where he stands. "So! This is Ooo." he smiles and a shiver runs down my back. "How…quaint."

"You're going _down, _Duke!" Jake yells. "Down like…like…gravity!"

Finn yells and flies at the Duke with his sword, slicing the air. The Duke's gone, moved so fast he's invisible for a moment. Suddenly he's behind Finn, raising a glowing hand. Finn dodges, and the villian's hand comes down on the earth, burning the grass.

"I'm coming, man," Jake says, and sticks his head between the opponents, flipping the Duke onto his back. He swears loudly, but is soon back on his feet and points a finger at Finn. Finn can't move, and Jake's not facing the right way to do anything. Thinking quickly, I notch an arrow to the bow and take aim.

The arrow flies straight, hitting the cloud demon in the middle of the forhead. But he laughs and pulls it out clean. "I'm not so easy to kill!" he laughs. But Finn's able to move now and Jake's back in the game.

"Hi-YAH!" Finn screams, snap kicking the Duke in the chin, knocking his face back. He laughs and slaps Finn across the face, sending him to the ground.

I search my memory for some sort of information on cloud demons, something I learned from that school that could help me and Finn and Jake.

Suddenly a thought comes to me. I'm not completely sure, but it's worth a shot. Finn is circling the magic-stealer, their eyes trained on each other. As the Duke turns toward me again, I notch another arrow and take aim again.

The arrow hits him in just the right place, and I pray to Glob that I'm right, because if I'm not we're screwed.

He screams, which I take as a good sign. Silver, mercury-like liquid pours from the wound and he screams again, cursing in ways I didn't even know were possible.

Suddenly he's ripping apart from the wound, and colors are flying from inside him. Most of it shoots into the clouds, where I suppose the other girls were. Two fly into Finn and Jake's amulets, and they begin to float off the ground.

A brilliant ray of rainbow-colored light shoots straight into me, and I can feel it filling me up from all over. Wiggling my fingers, I can remember exactly what happened. Pointing my hand at a tree, I decide to try it out.

The tree turns a brilliant orange, and I laugh, knowing that I finally have my power back. Finn grins at me from his spot above me.

"Looks like you've got your magic back!" he says. "Good for you! We should go save those other princesses."

I nod and float up next to him. "Let's do it!"

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

When we've gotten all the girls down and sent them on their way, Finn turns to talk to me.

"Well, I guess…you've got to go back to your castle now," he says, a little bit sadly.

"Well," I say, "Not really. I don't have all my memories back, after all."

Jake gawks at me. "Huh?"

"I can remember everything up to the point when the Duke took my powers and I was in there for a while, but I don't know how I got out again. Or why I was falling through the air."

"So…we're gonna keep going?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, sorry to keep you," I say, shrugging.

He grins. "Nah, this is fun! I don't usually get to hang out with another human!"

Jake sighs. "So now where do we start?"

"I've got a name," I say. "Or a word. Or whatever. 'Morennia'."

Finn glances at Jake. "Any idea what that is?"

Jake shruggs back. "Nope."

Finn sighs, long and loud. "Back to PB, then!"

I grin. "Well, I guess…

"It's Adventure Time!"

A/N: Okay so I couldn't resist the Adventure Time thing at the end. Sorry. Who—or what is Morrenia? How did Iris escape the clutches of the terrible Duke? Why can't I stop talking in questions?

Please review, I really like to hear from you guys?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hoo-rah, it's another chapter!

Princess Bubblegum isn't in her usual state of mind.

Usually by this time she's had her lunch and would be settling down for a lovely relaxing tea, after which she begins another one of her experiments. But today her schedule has been thrown off, and she's not in the cheerfully busy mood she generally is in. Leaning back in her chair, she takes another sip of her sweet tea, pink forhead scrunched up like little folds of taffy. She purses her lips before deciding to speak.

"Morrenia, huh," she says. "Now there's a name I haven't heard for a long time."

Finn and I exchance a glance. "So then you do know what it is, your highness?"I ask.

"No need to call me highness, we're both princesses," the princess says. "And yes, I have heard of it. But only rumors. Morrenia," she says, pausing to take another sip of tea, "is a land beyond Ooo."

"A land beyond Ooo!" Finn exclaims. "Impossible!"

PB shakes her head at Finn's ignorance. "Finn, there are many lands beyond our borders. You just haven't been there yet." Finn ponders this new information, eyebrows meeting to create a rather amusing countenance.

"In any case, Morrenia is a place filled with mysterious monsters and demons," PB warns. "No one has ever come back from Morrenia, not for a long time."

"Then we'll be the first," Finns says determinedly. I wish I could share his confidence; going into a land completely uncharted because it's so dangerous? Not my cup of tea.

The princess takes a sip of hers, and nods nervously. "You must be very careful, Finn. It's very dangerous country out there." Cinnamon bun waddles in, carrying a map. PB takes the map and unfurls it on the table, its crisp paper crackling as it opens for the first time in a long, long while.

PB points at the great shape in the middle of the map. "This is Ooo. The candy kingdom is here, on the northeastern side, just beyond the Ice Kingdom."

"There's where we live, bro," Jake says, pointing near the middle of the map.

PB nods. "To get to Morrenia, the fastest way is to travel through the Ice Kingdom. I know you two know the area well, so just follow the sun from the Ice King's tower and you'll be in Morrenia in no time."

Finn shakes his head. "To think that there was another country just miles from where we usually hang out—!"

"There's a sense that comes from Morrenia, some say, that keeps people from wandering into it unknowingly," PB says. "That's probably why."

"Alright! Let's go then, shall we?" Finn says. I look up at him, surprised. It doesn't seem like him to want to leave the side of him bubblegum princess.

But then I realize that he hasn't blushed the whole time we've been here, and he hasn't stuttered or anything. Finn is almost acting like he doesn't like PB as much anymore. I shake my head. That's ridiculous, though.

"Are you ready, Freddy?" Jake asks me. I grin. "As sure as my name isn't Freddy!"

I'll figure out what's going on later. Right now, I have some memories to retrieve.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It's not too difficult to get to the Ice Kingdom. After all, Finn and Jake know the way like the back of their hands. Or Jake the back of his paws. The only problem they seem to be having is the direction we're supposed to be going.

"It's obviously that way, dude," Jake's saying, pointing to the left.

"No, I'm sure it's the other way," Finn argues, gesticulating to the right.

I sigh. _Boys. _"PB told us to follow the sun," I say. "That means west." I point to the right. "That way."

They glance at each other, and I can see the embarrassment in Jake's face and the pride in Finn's. Jake shrugs, and continues to carry us along, full steam ahead.

Soon the snow begins to melt and give way to the ground below, and I can tell from what I can see and from Jake's complaining that the rocks below are very sharp. The jagged black rocks stick up from the snow, and soon all that's left of the Ice Kingdom is gone and we're in Morrenia.

I can't see much ahead of us because there's some kind of evil-looking black mountain standing directly in our way that I didn't even notice before. All kinds of strange-looking creatures wind in and out of the mountains, but Jake ignores them and stretches until he can just step over them and wham, the whole of Morrenia stares out at us.

Or stares at us. Jake's massive by this time, and there are a few tiny things down below that seem to have gone motionless. He shrinks down and they disappear into various holes in the ground, sheltered by the corrupted black rocks.

I cling on to Finn. I don't like the look of this place, and while no memories come to mind I still don't like the way this place feels. My hair starts to gray out a little. There's a kind of evil air about the place, and I think Finn senses it too. He's breathing heavily and jumps when I grab onto his arm nervously. But he smiles and pats my arm, and I feel a little better.

Soon enough we come to a tiny village. Half the houses are on fire, and I can see the little creatures darting in and out of houses with arms full of objects.

Finn hops off Jake's back with me following, and confronts one of the screaming creatures.

"Excuse me, we're trying to figure out if my friend here was been to Morrenia before. Can you help?"

The creature stops screaming and nods. "Well, I haven't seen her before," he squeaks, "but maybe you should go see the king!" He points a long black finger at the black castle shrouded in mist in the distance. "He sees all!"

Jake's busy stamping out the fires. The creature glances at him, then back at us. "You three are very strange!" he tells us, wrinkling his hooked black nose and smacking his nonexistent lips.

Finn shrugs. "Well, we're not from here."

Another creature runs up to the first and hits his kin on the head with a frying pan. "Dude! More respect! They're _humans!"_ he whispers urgently.

The first one's eyes widen and he's down on his spindly knees, muttering quietly. "Dude! I had no idea," he mutters.

Finn glances at me, and I shrug. Jake yells over at us. "So do they know her?"

"No, they say we should go to that castle over there!" Finn yells back. He looks over at me. "Sorry they don't know you," he says quietly.

"That's fine, this is pretty interesting," I reply. "Wonder what's up with the human thing."

Finn looks off at the castle. "I wonder," he muses, "if I'll find something about my past, too."

We climb back on Jake's back and head to the castle, thinking of what we'll find ahead of us.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Arriving at the castle isn't too difficult. After all, Jake can stretch almost infinitely. Finn and I sit in silence, though, and the time seems to stretch on and on as we watch Morrenia pass by.

"This place gives me goosebumps," Finn says finally, shivering until he's shaking his whole bod' in what looks like a dance. I giggle and nod.

"There's something off about this place," I say. He laughs. "Besides the burning villages and creepy creatures?"

It feels good to laugh again, as if I haven't laughed in ages. I've been laughing a lot with Finn, I notice, and part of me doesn't want to find my memories, just so I can stay with Finn a little longer. And Jake, of course.

It bothers me a little that I had completely forgotten about Jake. _He's funny, too,_ I tell myself. But he doesn't make my hair turn red when we come into contact. Heck, I'm sitting on the guy and I don't care. But when Finn turns around and squeezes my arm, probably to console me, I can't help but blush. He's gonna have to start calling me "Tomato" if this continues.

Finally we arrive at the castle, and it's not too long before the guards let us through. I can hear them whispering, "human", even as we pass through the horror-mystery-movie doors.

We come into the throne room to meet the oldest person alive.

His beard seems miles long, dirty and white like the snow on the border of Morrenia. His eyes are glazed over and perhaps blue, though they're so cloudy it's hard to tell. His face is a mass of wrinkles, and I can hardly tell his mouth from his forhead wrinkles until he opens it to speak.

"Who dares enter the throne room of the King of Morrenia?" he booms in a voice far too loud for such an old man.

It's what he says next, though, that really shocks us.

"I am the King of Morrenia, of the great race of humans!"

Finn gasps, and I have a hard time concealing my surprise as well. His skin _is _the same peachy-rosy color as Finn's and my skin, and he does look like us-just, like, 200 years older.

Finn kneels. "Sire! I am Finn, also of the race of humans, from the land of Ooo! This is my friend Iris, half-human. We need to know if you recognize her."

The old king sits up a little straighter when he hears that we're humans, but as his eyes scan me he screams horribly.

"Out! Out! Out of my castle! Cursed!" he screams, throwing everything he can reach in my direction. "Cursssseedddd!"

Jake stretches, and the objects bounce off his body. "Woah, man! Not cool!" he yells. Finn moves into a fighting stance, ready to attack if need be.

The king continues to hurl objects, still hissing "Cursed!" at me.

A servant and a maid appear and rush over. The servant, a strange green humanoid thing, moves over to the king to calm him down. The maid, who might have looked human if her hair wasn't made of water, ushered us out of the room into an adjoining sitting-room.

Closing the door behind her, she bowed apologetically. "I'm so sorry!" she cried. "The king is not himself…"

"What the flip is wrong with your king?" Finn explodes. "He went totally ballistic!"

The maid nods morosely, and her eyes fill with tears. "You see, he's very old, and he's been on the throne for over 100 years…"

"100 years!" Finn exclaims. "Humans can't live that long!"

"It seems he is living under the spell of a sorceress," the maid whispers. "A long time ago, he promised his son to an evil sorceress if she would grant him eternal life. She did that, and the prince has been locked away in a dungeon for the past 80 years, never aging, never waking." Suddenly she bursts into tears, her hair turning into a violent hurricane. "The kingdom has fallen under an evil spell!" she wails. "Please, you must help us!"

Finn and Jake exchange a glance. "How do we break the spell?" I ask.

"It's considered only a rumor, but I have heard the king himself say that if he should ever see his son again, he would explode into dust," the maid murmurs quietly.

I lean back and look at Finn and Jake. "Well, what do you think?"

Finn shrugs his thin shoulders. "There's no doubt that we could do it, but do we really have time?"

"We do have to find your memories," Jake points out.

"But this is the only lead we have!" I argue. "Plus, we should probably help this corrupted country. It's pretty sad," I say, pulling at my blue-tinted hair.

"Okay then!" Jake says. "Let's just do that, whateverrrrr."

Finn laughs, a light happy sound that makes me blush again. "You sound lumpy!" he teases.

The maid takes us to a great window and points out over the barren, rocky landscape. "The dungeon is out there," she says. "You'll know it when you see it."

Turning to me, tears trickling out of her eyes, the water-person smiles. "Please rescue him! Our country, our lives depend on it!"

I hug her, 'cause really, she looks like she needs a hug. I manage to let go without getting my dress wet on her hair, and Finn beckons me over to the now-open window. "Ready?"

I shrug. "As I'll ever be," I say, and climb onto Jake behind the hero who's trying so hard to help me and all these creatures. If anyone can do it, it's Finn.

I just hope someone can do it.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

A/N: I really want to get going on this. It stretches into the unforeseeable future, and I have no idea when it's gonna end…

But it's gonna be absolutely fabulous with heaps of drama and schiz. ;D


End file.
